The invention relates to an electric-motor drive system, especially a furniture drive system, including a drive motor and a drive train containing a worm drive.
In currently known drive systems used preferably in furniture, the drive motor drives a worm engaged with a worm gear. The worm gear is connected to a spindle onto which is placed the spindle nut, locked to prevent rotation, which is linearly displaced by the rotation of the spindle. In standard drive systems, the front face of the spindle nut presses against a linking lever connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the adjustable component. Due to the length of the spindle, these proven drive systems require correspondingly large fitting dimensions which are available, for example, in reclining furniture but not in seating furniture. For this reason, a drive system is already known in which the worm gear has an internally threaded hole into which the rotationally-locked spindle is screwed so that it is linearly displaced by the rotation of the worm gear. A design is also known in which the linearly traveling spindle nut has gear teeth which engage the tooth segment. While the dimensions of these designs are reduced relative to the above drive systems, all drive systems have the disadvantage that the pivot angle of the lever connected to the fixed component is relatively small, normally less than 90°. A larger pivot angle is required, however, especially for seating furniture.